


Burning Hands (verbal, somatic)

by TiliaC0rdata



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: (I wrote het - how did that happen?), Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, First-time domme Jester, First-time sub Caleb Widogast, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Impact Play, Light BDSM, Mild scatterings of magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, This is primarily a spanking fic guys, Vaginal Sex, exploring kinks, my hand slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiliaC0rdata/pseuds/TiliaC0rdata
Summary: “You know, I thought about bending you over my lap,” she muses, spreading her legs and running her fingers along her thigh. “We’d be so close, skin to skin, and I would have such a lovely view.”His pupils widen, as he drinks her in, hanging on her every word, and she feels heat building in her chest under his gaze. She cannot wait to have him in her arms.“Except, that way I couldn’t see your pretty face! But then, I had a better idea! Come, I’ll show you!”Caleb experiences a long-awaited first as Jester learns just how to set her wizard on fire.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Burning Hands (verbal, somatic)

**Author's Note:**

> Time to feed Widojest shippers! (My hand slipped and I wrote het? I'm just as surprised as you are.)
> 
> Is this as "dirty" as "Harnessing Gravity"? Nope. Am I still blushing furiously? Yup. I guess it feels more personal?
> 
> As always, I'm forever grateful to @FallingT for beta-ing, encouragement, curbing my overthinking, and providing me with a new wave of inspiration by repositioning these two. The title is my fault this time, though. ;)
> 
> Let me know if I didn't tag something important.

“Lights, please!”

Jester gives a little clap and smiles when Caleb obeys immediately, summoning four globules, each poofing softly into existence, like a soap bubble bursting in reverse. He looks so pretty in the amber light, his hair capturing its reflexes in sunset hues, his face flushed pink, and his blue eyes lit with warm sparks. She enjoyed keeping him in the dark, revealed to her eyes only and just a little bit at her mercy, but all these gorgeous colours are well worth giving up the relative advantage that dark vision gives her. He seems even more aware of her eyes on him, his gaze flitting from her face to the floor, just a hint of a nervous smile curling the corner of his lips. She kisses it indulgently and bounces back before he can move a muscle. This is going to be _so much fun!_

She asked him to dress up for the night. It’s a rush to see him so neat and proper, only to make him take it all off, to turn his sleek ponytail into a dishevelled mess, to get to ruin him. It’s like stepping in fresh snow, ripping the wrapping off a present, or sinking her teeth into the fanciest of cupcakes and licking the frosting off of her fingers.

With an impish smile, she places her hand on the Traveller’s symbol and concentrates.

“Strip.”

The command spell is just flair – she knows that Caleb would obey her in the blink of an eye. But magic excites him, and it seems like any spell out of his grasp turns him on even more, in a way that strangely borders on frustration.

She was happy to indulge him when he first asked her to try it – he had brought all kinds of exciting tricks into their bedroom after all – and the effect was a treat to behold. Caleb’s voice sounded so breathy afterwards, his skin covered in goosebumps.

“It’s like having a steady hand on your neck, or having your hair pulled a bit,” he said, his cheeks turning beet red as soon as he looked at Jester.

She wiggled an eyebrow and lowered her voice suggestively. “Is that something you want me to do to you, Cayleb?”

As it turned out, yes. Yes, it is.

The spell fizzing in the air, Caleb’s eyelids flutter closed, his usually nimble fingers missing their mark, slipping off buttons and buckles. Yet, he remains meticulous, folding each piece of clothing and placing one atop the other on the dressing table. It takes him long enough for the lights to flicker out before she can take in the expanse of pale skin over his lean frame.

“Bring the lights back,” she commands. “I want to look at my pretty wizard.”

The lights are there before she finishes speaking, and she can clearly see how red Caleb’s ears are. She knows he is genuinely nervous and shy about this new arrangement, but he still sends her that coy look from under his lashes which, as he is well aware, _does things_ to her. She grins, touching her symbol again.

“Spin.”

His eyes open wide with surprise, and he flushes an even deeper pink, but he obeys, turning around slowly. She takes the opportunity to sneak up and squeeze his ass, chuckling as he jumps. She trails small kisses up the nape of his neck, then behind the ear, along his jaw, and down his throat. She nips lightly with her pointed teeth at the soft spot that pulses wildly, echoing his rapid heartbeat, and smiles as he lets out a shaky breath. Finally, she places a tender kiss on his lips.

“Beau-ti-ful!” she chirps booping his freckled nose, and takes in the shy little smile and the blush on his cheeks. She cups one of them. “Light?”

“Bright,” he whispers. “Very bright.”

The dancing lights flicker out again at that exact moment. They share a chuckle in the dark, forehead to forehead, her frilly dress brushing against his naked body.

“I’ll just um… Let me…” he mumbles and with a _snap_ of Caleb’s fingers, the room fills with candlelight. She beams at him approvingly.

“Okay! Lie down on the bed. On your belly.”

She watches as he does just that, her eyes trailing from the slightly tense shoulder blades, along his spine and to his ass.

“Be good and don’t peek. I’ll be right back!”

She bites her lip to keep from giggling, but can’t help tickling the sole of his foot, drawing a dismayed grunt out of him. If he shoots her a frown, she doesn’t see it as she slips out of the room.

* * *

He lies naked on the bed and feels more than a little ridiculous. Anxious thoughts cross his mind – Jester left him here as a prank, Jester thinks he looks silly like this, Jester doesn’t really like this idea and left to brace herself for it… He groans into the sheets. Calm down. Jester doesn’t lie about what she likes in bed. And she looked really excited. He saw the way she looked at him. She is having fun. She would have told him otherwise.

He is still surprised he didn’t burn to ashes from how red and hot his face felt during the conversation that brought them here. He had hoped she wouldn’t notice just how much he enjoyed the command spell, but when she frowned and asked him if he felt okay with concern in her voice, he had no choice but to be honest. Too honest, perhaps. But she seemed so receptive to the idea…

“Is that something you want me to do to you, Cayleb?” she giggled and his face gave him away before he could even consider lying.

“Ja. If… if that is something you enjoy…”

“I don’t know, I haven’t tried it,” she replied matter-of-factly, but it was clear she was intrigued. “Have you?”

“I have… uh… I have done it _to_ people,” he managed, his throat suddenly dry.

“Ooh! Would you like to do it to me?” she asked, batting her eyelashes at him, clearly unafraid.

The most primal part of his brain screamed yes, but it was… complicated. The last time he did it was _before_ , back when he was an entirely different person. He certainly enjoyed it, and he didn’t doubt that he still would, that having power over Jester would be an incredible high. The thing he wasn’t sure of was whether he wanted to enjoy it. Those people back then… He didn’t care about them.

The buzzing thoughts and emotions must have been written all over his face because Jester put her palm on his neck and squeezed. He shivered.

“You would like me to do it to you,” she confirmed and he nodded eagerly, her touch calming on his skin, his muscles relaxing. She laughed softly. “Okay. Is there anything else you want to try? Something that you did before, something new?”

He swallowed hard. There was an answer, an obvious one, which came to mind right away. Although he never really put it into words, afraid to admit it even to himself, it had always been present and invariably enticing. It started in his teenage years, when he discovered a new kind of drive, more immediate than ambition or thirst for knowledge, and his physical needs complicated everything. Wulf would sometimes playfully swat him to congratulate him or just for a laugh ( _Achtung, links, Ermendrud!_ ), and more often than not he had to excuse himself afterwards – or at least pick strategic places to stand. He didn’t necessarily enjoy his “soft missions”, as they called them, where he would bed unfortunate strangers, but doing _it_ to them was usually quite exciting. He always felt he would enjoy being on the receiving end just as much, if not more, with a trusted person, of course. He considered mentioning it to Astrid – with her stern demeanour and lean strength, she seemed like the woman for the job. He abandoned the thought immediately when, after one of _her_ soft missions, she went on a tirade about what _real men_ shouldn’t enjoy in bed. That solidified his decision to never tell anyone about his secret interests.

“Cay-leeeb,” Jester’s singsong voice brought him back to reality. “Don’t make me cast Zone of Truth!”

But would Jester think him pathetic? She didn’t seem put off by the things he’d already told her. As sweet as she was, he wouldn’t describe her as innocent, and though sex was still new to her, she was far from prudish. If anything, with her enthusiasm, she would make up for her lack of experience in record time. He opened his mouth to try and admit what he wanted, but he couldn’t get it out.

“Do it,” he said, and he must have looked determined because Jester’s giggles stopped.

“Are you sure?”

He nodded. To his relief she didn’t need further convincing.

“So,” she said playfully and pet his cheek. “Tell me what you want.”

“I… I would like you to…” he wanted to say “hurt me” – it sounded far less embarrassing, scarier, yes, but not as humiliating – but the spell wouldn’t let him. Still, he had another idea. “I want it to hurt.”

Jester’s eyes shot open, and he regretted his words instantly.

“You… you want me to hurt you, Cayleb?” she said with a frown. “Is this you hating yourself again? You promised you would work on that.”

He could feel his cheeks turning red and a twist of guilt in his chest.

“Nein, nein, it’s not that… I… _Iwantyoutospankme_ …” he blurted out all at once, but his voice was quiet and the words all melded into one.

“What was that?”

“I want you to… _spankme_ ,” his voice went quiet again, but he could tell that this time she understood him.

“Oh! Okay! Is that what you were so shy to say?”

He nodded, sheepishly.

“Cay-leeeb! You know I like your cute little butt!”

If he thought his face was red and hot before…

* * *

When she comes back, he is waiting with his face buried in his arms. He jumps slightly, as the sound of the door opening startles him out of his thoughts.

“Okay, Cayleb, you can look now,” she practically sings, her whole body thrumming with excitement as she strikes a pose.

He raises his head and his jaw slackens, eyes going wide. That is precisely the reaction she was hoping for, so she grins and twirls to give him a better look. The only thing she is wearing is a pink silk slip, one that Caleb hasn’t seen before. It hugs her breasts tightly, the fabric thin enough to give a glimpse of purple nipples, her cleavage framed with lace. But her favourite part about this particular item is its length, slightly too long to reveal it all, but short enough to allow him an occasional peek at her plump ass and her cunt.

“So, Cayleb...,” she coos gleefully. “You want me to spank your skinny little butt?”

He just lies there, gaping. She tuts her tongue in mock disapproval.

“I need an answeeer.”

“I… ja.”

He is blushing so hard, she honestly expects him to hide his face, but he clearly can’t help staring and taking her in.

“Per-fect. Then put your head back down.”

“Jester, please…” he starts, but she grabs his ponytail, and steers his head where she wants it. He groans.

“Light?”

“BRIGHT” he growls into the sheets impatiently.

 _SMACK!_ Oh, this is fun! She could definitely get used to this! The way his ass cheek jiggles a bit on impact, the slightly pink imprint that she’s left on it, and the sound he makes – a gasp, the kind that people make when they dip into a surprisingly hot bath.

“Watch your tone, Cayleb,” she chides in a singsong voice. “Be nice!”

“What if I don’t feel like it?”

That gives her pause, so she leaves her vantage point and takes a peek at his face. She finds a cheeky grin and a mischievous twinkle in his eye. She grins back.

“Oh, I have _lots_ of ideas. But if you’re not nice to me, you’re not going to get anything. You’re just going to lie here alone and get cold.”

“Nein, Blueberry, bitte!”

Something stirs within her, a delightful shiver running down her spine. She didn’t know she would like Caleb’s begging so much.

“See, that’s more like it. A bit whiny, but better.”

“I’m not whiny!” he grumbles, which earns him three smacks in quick succession, and the small sounds he makes are delicious.

“Watch your tone,” she warns, but she threads her fingers in his hair and trails a hand up and down the nape of his neck, making him shiver and hum softly.

“Are you going to be a good boy for me?”

“Ja.”

He jumps slightly as she urges him with a tap of her tail.

“I want you to say my name.”

“Ja, Jester.”

“Are you a whiny little wizard?”

He grumbles something incomprehensible in Zemnian, but the tone is enough to know he is giving her lip. She has him gasping with three hard smacks to one single spot.

“What was that?”

He breathes out through his teeth as his ass cheek blooms red.

“I’m a whiny little wizard,” he says, his voice thick with something new and exciting. She smiles.

“Yes, you are. _My_ whiny little wizard.”

“Ja, Jester.”

He is trembling with anticipation now, waiting for what she will do next, and ideas fly through her head, each more exciting than the last. He gasps when she trails her fingertips along his ribs and down his hip, then squirms a bit as she tickles his thigh and pats his ass. She bends over to smooch his head, her tits brushing his shoulder, and smiles into his hair, as he leans into her touch. She wants to feel him close, she decides.

“I’ve changed my mind. Up!”

“What? Jester, I’m sorry, I didn’t…” he stutters, his face immediately crestfallen.

“Everything is fine, silly,” she reassures, taking gentle hold of his chin. “It’s just a teeny tiny change of plans. I promise I’ll give you what you need. Pinky swear. Okay?”

There is a beat of silence as he searches her features for any sign of disapproval and slowly relaxes.

“Ja, okay. Bright.”

“Then up you go.”

She giggles looking on as he lifts himself off the bed, and her smile widens when she sees he is already getting hard - a clear sign that she is doing this right. She winks at him, enjoying his brief disorientation, then hops onto the bed with gusto and nestles into the pillows.

“You know, I thought about bending you over my lap,” she muses, spreading her legs and running her fingers along her thigh. “We’d be so close, skin to skin, and I would have such a lovely view.”

His pupils widen, as he drinks her in, hanging on her every word, and she feels heat building in her chest under his gaze. She cannot wait to have him in her arms.

“Except, that way I couldn’t see your pretty face! But then, I had a better idea! Come, I’ll show you!”

He swallows hard. There is a pause before he takes a timid step towards her.

“Cay-leeeb, don’t make me wait,” she sighs theatrically and reaches out to grab his wrist, but her hold is gentle. He _could_ withdraw his hand easily; it is purely by choice that he does not. Instead, he climbs onto the bed in front of her, unsure and waiting for further instructions.

She pets his cheek and her heart flutters when he tilts his head to kiss her wrist. She slides her hand to the nape of his neck and eases him towards her.

“Put your leg here, good, now here. A little closer,” she guides him, until he’s close enough for her liking, kneeling and straddling her left thigh. A choked gasp escapes his lips as his cock rubs against her silky slip, then another when she runs her fingers up its sensitive underside. She smiles in delight and takes a minute to brush her fingertips over his nipples and smooth her palms up and down his hips and thighs, teasing him with the prolonged wait. When he starts to squirm, she speaks again.

“Well?” she prompts, tickling the back of his thigh with the spade of her tail. “Aren’t you going to ask me?”

“Huh?”

He looks confused and slightly frustrated, but his voice is breathy and thick and eager. She supposes prompting him with a smack would defeat the purpose, so instead she pinches the sensitized skin of his thigh. He hisses.

“Ask me to spank you.”

“Oh. Um… Spank me, _bitte_ , Jester.”

It’s endearing how shy he is about all of this, blushing all the way to the tips of his ears. It’s not like it’s the dirtiest thing Caleb has ever said in bed – she can distinctly remember a few things he’d whispered to her, voice deep and accent heavy, all while looking her directly in the eye. It doesn’t seem like he can do that now. And yet, it’s hard to miss the twitch of his cock between their bodies. He must have enjoyed asking after all. She clicks her tongue and decides to push him a bit further.

“I’m sure you can do a better job of that.”

He is quiet for a while, his brow knit and eyes downcast, but as she opens her mouth to ask him about light, he finds his voice again.

“Please spank me, Jester. Ich bitte Sie. I… want to be a good boy for you.”

He sends her a look from under his lashes, his face as vulnerable as it is red. It’s brief, but it makes something stir in her gut, and she exhales a fond little laugh.

“See? That was _much_ better.”

“Blueberry?” he asks, toying with the thin strap that’s fallen off her shoulder.

“Yes, Cayleb?”

“Should I try to be quiet?”

She hadn’t really thought of that. She pauses to consider.

“Nope, I definitely don’t want you to be quiet. I want to hear _everything_ ,” she teases as she pokes his flank. “But don’t count on me stopping to chat. Unless you want to use your special words, of course.”

He gives a nod, giving her the tiniest smile. “Ja, Jester.”

She smiles back and pets the nape of his neck, then lets her fingers wander along his body, winding and weaving, until they find their way to his ass. As much as she teases him by calling it skinny, it’s surprisingly full for his lean frame, hitting the sweet spot between soft and toned. She kneads his flesh in her palms, making sure to squeeze and pinch enough to remind him just how strong her hands are. She is rewarded with a full-body tremble and another pronounced twitch that makes her grin.

She slaps his left cheek hard and revels in his shaky intake of breath. She follows it up with a few half-hearted love pats, and decides that she _loves_ winding him up, as he physically stops himself from complaining. She experiments, changing the pace and the strength behind the slaps, and enjoys the show – the little involuntary sounds he makes, the way he squirms, shifting his weight from knee to knee, the way his cock bobs and twitches, occasionally brushing against her and drawing delightful hisses and moans out of his mouth.

She pauses for just long enough to make him think that she has finished, and has to bite her lip to stifle a laugh seeing the confusion on his face.

“Jes-ah!”

With a crack, the question becomes a yelp, as she hits harder and lower than before. She pauses, listening to his heavy breathing, but he doesn’t say any of his words. She hits him again, and again, building up to a rhythm.

Her palm is getting sore and her arm tires, but she has no intention of stopping, not when she has him like this. He is really reacting now, his movements much more energetic, his hips jerking and the muscles in his arms tensing as he grips the pillows behind her. He is more vocal, too, and every sound he makes hits Jester right between her legs, setting her alight. She clenches around nothing, chasing a bit of relief, and takes the time to rub and squeeze his ass, enjoying the hiccups of pleasure that escape his lips as he catches his breath. For a brief moment their eyes meet and she feels another pulse of warmth deep inside her core. She cradles his face in her burning palm before he can look away again.

“Keep looking at me, okay?” she asks and gives him an innocent smile. “Can you do that for me?”

His eyes are dark and a little shiny, and they widen at her request. He keeps quiet for a beat before nodding.

“Ja, Jester.”

“Good boy,” she praises and steals a kiss from him, soft and languid, a small reprieve from their newly found thrills. “Don’t look away, be a good boy for me.”

He melts a little under her praise, some of the tension leaving his shoulders, and he fixes her eyes with his. It feels almost as if he’s stepping into the ocean, cautiously at first, then diving in and letting the waves carry him. She brushes a loose strand of amber hair behind his ear and pets it fondly.

“Such a good boy.”

She gives him a light pat to let him prepare, then smacks him hard, once, twice, three times… Whenever his eyes close in a wince, he reopens them just as quickly, hanging onto her gaze as if he were to drown without it. It’s hypnotic, intoxicating, seeing all of his reactions, so clear and immediate. She can see the smallest changes on his face. His lips parting. His brows knitting. His eyes taking on an even shinier sheen.

“Is this okay, Cayleb? Light?”

“Bright,” he assures, his voice low and wet. “Very bright, Blueberry.”

“You look so pretty,” she breathes, tracing her fingertip across his lower lip, swollen from constant little bites. “I need to draw you like this.”

He opens his mouth to answer, but instead he sobs in pleasure as she hits him again.

* * *

So… this is happening. He’s spent years curling in on himself in burning shame whenever he caught himself wanting this. And now it’s happening. His ass is so sore, radiating heat into his core, his eyes are prickling from the sting, and the relief, and the dizzying joy, and it’s all because Jester, his Jester, is spanking him.

And Gods, she’s a natural. He purposely kept his expectations low, he was almost sure she would pat him a few times and move on, and he would have been fine with that, he really would have - there were so many wonderful things they could do instead… But here he is, unable to stifle his whimpers and moans, as she spanks him hard and fast, constantly finding new ways to drive him insane. She made him ask for it. She made him look her in the eyes. And the way she did it… she didn’t make it hard for him to disobey - he knew he could say no and she wouldn’t mind at all. But he _wanted_ to do the things she asked, and she made it safe for him to obey.

It’s all so much, her eyes so soft, so loving, with a familiar spark of mischief, her voice as she calls him her good boy, all while she sets his ass on fire. He could cry or laugh hysterically, and most of all, he is so incredibly hard and sensitive, every brush of silk on his cock is making him see stars. He wants… he needs… Just a little touch, just a little friction, anything… He could use his word, but he doesn’t want her to stop, he doesn’t want to move on, not yet. Just a second of relief, nothing more, that will be enough.

Not breaking eye contact, he reaches and palms his cock, giving himself a hurried stroke. Relief hits him like a wave, but it’s short-lived, and it only makes his desire burn brighter. He knows the next stroke he gives himself will also set him ablaze, but he can’t help it, just one more, just a moment…

He feels Jester’s hand grabbing his wrist.

“Ah-ah-ah! Did I say you could play with yourself?”

For a second, he can feel his heart in his throat. Did he just ruin it? Is she angry? He searches her face, but can’t find even an ounce of genuine disapproval, and his shoulders relax slowly. He swallows, his throat momentarily dry.

“Nein, Jester.”

“You’re being naughty,” she declares with unmistakable glee. “What am I going to do with you?”

He holds his breath in anticipation, giddy and slightly anxious, and somehow still desperate enough that he needs to clench his fists to stop himself from touching his cock. He blushes furiously, not breaking eye contact, even as he bows his head a bit. She hums, pursing her lips.

“Well, you did mention these special sensitive places, riiiight here,” she muses, tapping the spade of her tail right where his cheeks end and thighs begin. “I think I should give them some more attention.”

Gods above and below. He does not deserve her. He nods once as a powerful shiver ripples through his body.

“Besides, I’ve been spanking you for a while and I haven’t really had a chance to look at that cute butt of yours! I was promised a cute butt, Cayleb!”

She pouts and he can’t help but laugh, a bit of tension melting away.

“My apologies, Jester,” he says, unable to hide an entirely unapologetic grin. “May I offer you a better view of my butt?”

“Oh, you are not done being naughty, are you?” she chuckles. “I’ll have to do something about that.”

She pats his right knee, prompting him to dismount her thigh, which he does, if a bit clumsily. She places a few pillows to her side and turns towards him with an impish smile.

“There,” she gestures, satisfied. “You can bend over, Caleb.”

He only needs one look at her face to know that she has no idea what impact these words have on him. He feels his cock twitch again, his stomach doing a flip, his ears burning furiously. She just said it, like it was nothing, the most natural thing in the world, as if he didn’t imagine hearing those words hundreds of times, his soul burning in shame. _Bend over, Caleb_ , her voice echoes in his mind, _be a good boy_. She clears her throat and shakes him out of his spiralling thoughts.

“J-ja, Jester…”

He feels self-conscious again, scrambling awkwardly to position himself over her thigh. He almost sobs when his cock brushes against her silk-smooth skin.

“Oh, no, no, no, you are not going to rub against me… this time,” she chides, running a finger under the curve of his right cheek, making him jump.

His head spins as she says the last two words, his mind leaping lightning-fast from prickling shame to images of a next time, Jester spanking him as he ruts desperately against her, thoroughly debased. He screws his eyes shut again. She will be the end of him, but Götter what a way to go!

He is almost certain he can feel his soul leaving his body as Jester instructs him to raise his hips, spread his legs, wider, _wider Cayleb, I want to see eve-ry-thing_. His heart is pounding, echoing in his ears, but he follows her every word without hesitation. To say he’s trembling would be an understatement. He is positively _vibrating_ with anticipation.

She takes a moment to adjust him, caressing his inner thighs, his balls, his cock, making him keen as his toes curl. It’s the best kind of torture, and it makes him acutely aware of how exposed and vulnerable he is, of what view he is giving Jester. He has to breathe and remind himself that she was the one who chose this position, she would tell him if she wasn’t into it, if she thought he looked stupid. Still, he burrows his face in the pillow before it goes up in flames.

It takes him a second to realize she’s talking to him, tapping his lower back with the spade of her tail.

“Was?”

He half expects to get smacked for speaking so disrespectfully, but her tone is sweet and warm, with hints of both excitement and uncertainty.

“Is this… do you like this, Cayleb? Bright?”

“Ja, Jester, it’s…” _wonderful, amazing, like a dream, exhilarating…_ “Very bright, Blueberry.”

“That’s good! It would be a pity to stop now that I have you like this, all mine!”

 _She’s enjoying it,_ he reassures himself. _She might be amenable if you ask._ He gathers the courage to speak, but not being able to see her face weighs on him, and he squirms awkwardly to sneak a peek at her over his shoulder. She is flushed, her pupils wide, a broad smile curling her lips, as she teases him with the lightest touches.

“Do you have something to say, my naughty wizard?”

Her words are like electricity coursing down his spine. He swallows and nods.

“I um… Harder? Bitte?”

She laughs and rakes her nails over his hot flesh, making him hiss, then slides down towards his thighs, straying ever inward. He feels his breathing quicken, and spreads his legs even wider, all shyness forgotten. She ghosts a touch near the head of his leaking cock, then gives him a stroke, punching a moan, almost a yell, out his chest.

“Harder, huh? Maybe when I feel like it,” she teases, and he can hear himself whimper pleadingly, leaning into her hand, causing her to chuckle again. “Soon, my whiny little wizard.”

She resumes the spanking, focusing her efforts on those special spots he’d timidly pointed out to her, and it makes all the difference, sending a shock of sensation to his cock and making his hole clench. Her rough touch lingers in places where she hit him with her fingertips, and they feel like hickeys, reignited every time she smacks him there again. Every so often, she gives his cock the slightest bit of attention, to then smack his inner thigh, and oh, the sounds that come out of him are barely recognizable as human. Overwhelmed by sensation, he cannot help but try to lower and angle his hips to get any amount of friction at all. And that’s when Jester decides to honour his earlier request.

He actually cries out after the first harder spank and then pants through the other three, only to abandon any efforts at self-control, moaning, yelping and arching as she works his flesh into a red heat, his cock bobbing obscenely to the unrelenting rhythm.

“Is this what you had in mind?” she asks, her voice sounding so innocent, though she is breathing more heavily now as well.

“Ja! Ja _,_ Jester _, bitte…”_

“I assume this means bright, huh?”

“Ja, ja, so _fucking_ bright!”

“Are you going to be a good boy for me?”

“Ja! I… I’ll be good for you, Jester.”

“A good _boy_ ,” she punctuates with another slap.

“Ah! Ja! I’ll be… a good boy…” he manages and then his hips stutter and he screws his eyes shut, clutching at the sheets, holding on for dear life. Jester has truly found the magic words to set him on fire. His voice cracks in desperation. “Jester, _bitte,_ I’m so… I want… touch me, _please_!”

She stops spanking him immediately, the sudden silence jarring after all the heady chaos.

“Good boy,” she coos, rubbing his heated flesh, and he keens, leaning into her, shamelessly angling his hips to direct her touch where he wants it. “But if I let you finish now, who’s going to fuck me? Wouldn’t you rather come inside me?”

It takes a moment for her words to register with him and bring him back to a world where words other than “bright”, “ja, Jester” and “bitte” exist. He guesses he could use a combination of these to reply, but even that turns out to be too hard. Breathing heavily, he can only give her a desperate nod. He prays she doesn’t decide to tease a verbal answer out of him, fearing he might come from the lightest touch to his cock.

“But you’ll have to be a good boy for a moment longer,” she says, deliciously cruel in how slowly she talks, and how she keeps rubbing his ass. “I’m already _really, really_ wet from spanking you, Cayleb, but I need to prepare myself a little before I can take your dick, you know? So, you will kneel in front of me, and you will have a nice view, and then we can come together, okay?”

She pats his ass ever so gently at that last question. He groans, rubbing his face into the pillow, doing his best to contain himself.

“Light, Cayleb?”

“Bright, Blueberry,” he sighs and lifts himself carefully, aware that a single brush of his leaking head against her skin might be his undoing. She follows, scooting over to the edge of the bed, and tosses some cushions to the floor for him to kneel on. He does, and shivers as the heat of his blazing skin fully registers with him when compared to the cool of his calves and feet. Guided by a light tug of Jester’s fingers in his hair, he leans his head on her thigh and sighs. If he has to endure waiting for his release, this is the perfect place to do it.

Jester gets to work, sliding her fingers in to wet them and then lazily circling her clit. He glances up at her face. She gives his cock a look of mock sympathy and winks at him, sliding the fingers of her other hand into his hair and lightly scratching his scalp. Gods, this is so little for how worked up he already is, and yet so much at the same time. He melts into her touch and just takes her in, her clit swollen with arousal, her tits still enveloped in that devilishly enticing silky slip, her pointed nipples visible through the thin fabric. Her face when she bites her lower lip, opens her mouth in short little exhales and sometimes smiles at him and whispers “good boy”, making more heat flare in his belly.

She moves down from her clit to open herself up, sliding in and curling one finger, then two, scissoring more and more desperately. She picks up the pace with an obscene wet sound, and he wants to grab her wrist and replace her fingers with his mouth, taste her, suck on her clit, make her moan his name. But he’s been told to kneel and be good. The sound, the scent, the sight, the burn of his skin and the throbbing of his cock are maddening, but he can only wait, and how long that wait will be is not up to him. There is something freeing about that. It’s also absolute torture. He sighs again, nuzzling into her, and continues to enjoy the show.

* * *

She catches herself just in time and removes both fingers with a small sigh, mourning the loss of stimulation. It will be worth it, she reminds herself.

She leans down to kiss Caleb’s forehead and help him stand, then spins in place and climbs back onto the bed, making a point of swaying her hips as she moves on all fours. She lays back against the pillows, giving Caleb a hungry look. He doesn’t keep her waiting. As soon as she’s within his reach, he grabs and lifts her foot to his mouth, kissing down her leg, from eager little pecks to her toes and gentle nips at her calf, to the wet hot kisses and licks he leaves all over her thigh. His breath ghosts around her cunt, making her shiver, but he moves up, perhaps as payback for keeping him waiting.

He kisses her belly, his head disappearing under her slip and moving up, but he can’t breach the tight seam under her tits and re-emerges, tugging at the lace with his teeth, too impatient for words. She quickly slips off the shoulder straps and helps him to push the fabric off. It keeps getting in the way though, and she wants his mouth back on her skin so _badly_ , so she just rips the slip with a grunt of frustration. She looks back up at Caleb who is frozen in surprise, his mouth slightly agape.

“I’ll cast mending later,” she explains and Caleb snaps out of it, bending back down to kiss her tits. _Finally_.

He licks his fingers and rubs one nipple, and she barely has the time to think about how much she loves those dexterous fingers of his, before heat envelops her other nipple, as he sucks, teases with quick little licks, trails circles with his tongue. She threads her fingers into his hair and scratches at his scalp. He hums at that, sending a shiver through her body, all the way down to her core. Soon enough, he switches sides, and oh, it makes all of the difference, the nipple he’s sucked responsive to the smallest touch, and the one he’s rubbed and pinched almost sore and oversensitive, making her whimper with every lick.

She slides her nails down his neck, over his shoulders to his chest. There is no gentleness there anymore, red lines left in the wake of her touch, and he grins down at her, bending down to suck on her neck, hard enough to leave a bruise. She laughs low in her throat, contented and a little feral and decides she is done waiting.

“Fuck me, Cayleb,” she says and his grin only widens.

He parts her thighs and pets one of them as he lines up, then thrusts in, slowly at first, but she’s wet and slick enough that soon his hips are flush with hers. They stay a moment like this, Jester adjusting to the fullness, Caleb breathing through the sensations and the all-encompassing warmth. Their eyes meet and slowly, they start moving, circling their hips and finding a rhythm.

He looks so good like this, his skin flushed and marked with red lines, his hair dishevelled, copper strands framing his face, his bright blue eyes turned dark and wanting – all of it her doing. She slides her hands up his arms, feeling his muscles flexing. She pulls him in by the neck and locks her lips with his in a deep hungry kiss.

In her final effort to tease her wizard, she grabs his ass and rakes her fingernails over it. Judging by the full-body tremble and how desperately he moans into her mouth, he is close, so she lets go of one cheek and digs her hand in between them, rubbing feverishly at her clit. With a broken, needy cry, she seizes up and drops back, trembling. They are _almost_ synchronized, Jester’s spasms of pleasure pulling Caleb over the edge as he groans low in his throat and lets his head fall into the crook of her neck.

* * *

“Cayleb?”

He knows she is right next to him, practically whispering in his ear, but her voice sounds so distant as he fights to stay awake, his face buried in between her tits. The warmth and softness alone are enough to lull him into a deep sleep, and the heaviness of his limbs does not help. He makes a heroic effort to respond, with little success. She will simply have to accept a _mnhhhh_ murmured into her breast as an answer.

“This was _reeeally_ fun.”

“Mhhh.”

He vaguely remembers snapping all of their mess out of existence. He remembers holding onto Jester’s tail to keep her in bed as she lectured him that she needed to pee, _Mama knows what she’s talking about, she fucks_ a lot _of people, Cayleb_! And before that… before… It is purely out of fatigue that he doesn’t initiate another round by diving head-first between Jester’s legs. The things that happened before! His ass is still sore and warm and that alone sends ripples of arousal through his body.

“Did you like it?”

With another heroic effort, he lifts his face towards her.

“ _So_ much.”

She beams and kisses his nose.

“You made such pretty noises for me.”

Ah! The noises. His keen mind helpfully replays them all for him, and heat rises in his cheeks. He scrunches his face and burrows back into his hiding place.

“Jester!”

“You did! They were really hot! I’m going to remember them the next time I play with myself.”

For a terrifying second he fears she might try to re-enact them for him, but fortunately no performance follows. Instead, his mind is filled with scenes that are sure to make him blush when he remembers them at the most inopportune moments.

“If you’re a good boy, I’ll let you watch.”

He hums a laugh into her tits.

“And if I’m naughty?”

He tickles her to prove his point, and she laughs too.

“That would be a bad idea, Cayleb. Your butt is really red!”

“It sure feels like it,” he nods.

“But that’s good, right?”

There is a tinge of uncertainty in her voice that makes him re-emerge and send her an adoring look.

“It’s um… Ja. It’s amazing, Blueberry.”

It feels wonderful to see the last traces of worry melt and leave her features, replaced by a fond smile that he still can hardly believe is directed at him. It’s hard to believe that all of this affection, of this playful enthusiasm, of genuine love is directed at him.

In all fairness, he shouldn’t be surprised that neither his initial request, nor his begging for more scared her off, that she didn’t judge him for the state she saw him in or the sounds she heard him make. After all, she’d seen him at his lowest, she’d heard him say all sorts of things, yet she never left his side.

There was a moment, amongst the spinning chaos of this night, when things like shame, composure, what “real men” shouldn’t enjoy in bed, who he should be or pretend to be, all of it didn’t matter anymore. His world became nothing but overwhelming sensation, and beyond it was Jester, and with her, he was safe.

He lets himself get lost in her eyes again, the need to hide momentarily gone.

“You know, you are always wonderful, Cayleb, not just when I can boss you around.”

There is incredible tenderness in her voice and he wants to believe her, but the words “wonderful” and “Caleb” still sit uncomfortably within him. He grimaces and makes a quiet noise of dissent.

“Yes, you are. And a little whiny.”

He gives a soft exhale of a laugh.

“I’m your whiny wizard.”

He melts into her touch as she kisses his forehead.

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome and appreciated!


End file.
